Recalcitrant plantar fasciitis is a common and painful condition which includes contractures of the plantar fascia and tightening of the muscles in the foot. It is characterized by chronic foot pain which frustrates both the patient and their treating physicians. The pain is typically at its worst in the morning which many professionals attribute to the fascia contractures and muscle tightening occurring at night while the individual is sleeping.
In addition, excessively pronated or supinated feet are predisposed to plantar fasciitis. Pronation of the subtalar joint everts the calcaneus and pulls the tuberosity away from the distal attachment of the plantar fascia. Excessive pronation increases the tension on the plantar fascia and its proximal attachment throughout the stance phase or gait which leads to local chronic inflammatory response.
The supinated or cavus foot has a high longitudinal arch that is rigid and less able to absorb ground reaction forces. This creates an increased demand on the plantar fascia to dissipate the resulting heightened forces exerted thereon, especially during high impact activities such as running. Plantar fasciitis can occur as unilateral involvement or bilateral involvement, where the condition occurs in one or two feet, respectively.
There are other known treatments including both surgical and nonsurgical means for relieving the symptoms of plantar fasciitis. One surgical procedure, plantar fasciotomy, also known as "open release, " has been reported to have a success rate of about 40-100%. Another surgical procedure called "endoscopic release" has a success rate of approximately 85-90%. Despite the success of these surgical methods, operative intervention is generally more costly and includes a higher risk of complication than nonsurgical treatments for the patient.
Nonsurgical treatments for plantar fasciitis have been less successful. These treatments include physical therapy, foot casting, foot taping, orthotics, heel cups, activity modification, weight loss, and medications such as non-steroidal anti-inflammatory medications and steroid injections. Occasionally, multiple treatments are prescribed for the patient. Night splints have been used, as well, to treat patients with chronic recalcitrant plantar fasciitis. However, the restraints of the prior art do not provide dorsiflexion of the phalanges at the metatarsalphalangeal (MTP) joints.
Therefore, there still exists a need for a restraint which can be easily attached and removed from a foot, but is held firmly in place when so attached to provide localized adjustable dorsiflexion of the phalanges at the MTP joints.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rigid shell around the lower limb, ankle and foot.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide various-sized lifting members to promote dorsiflexion of the phalanges at the MTP joints.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a series of straps for easy securing and attachment of a restraint to a foot.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a rigid shell around the lower limb, ankle, and foot which pivots at the ankle for greater comfort.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rigid shell around the lower limb, ankle, and foot which folds into a compact form for storage and transportation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of employing variously sized lifting members in combination with a night restraint for rehabilitation of the plantar fascia.
It also an object of the present invention to provide a restraint and method for treatment of recalcitrant plantar fasciitis which is affordable, convenient, and fully effective in accomplishing its goals.
These and other objects of the present invention will become fully apparent from the detailed description following herein.